


Help! Looking for a story

by Evie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie/pseuds/Evie
Summary: Help! I’ve been racking my brain trying to remember a story I read a few years ago. I think I was FanFiction and a crossover HP/Supernatural.





	Help! Looking for a story

Help! I’ve been racking my brain trying to remember a story I read a few years ago. I think I was FanFiction and a crossover HP/Supernatural.

From what I can remember, Hermione was related to Bobby? I think. I think he was attacked by Death Eaters and somehow Dean and Sam ended up at Grimmauld Place. Things were really bad in the Wizarding world. Hermione and Harry was sharing a bed to keep the nightmares away and there was portraits of the dead Weasley’s. At the end, they obliviated the boys and left them somewhere. If anyone remember the name, I would forever be in your debt. 

I know the rules and I desperate. I’ll delete this post in 24 hrs. 

Thanks everyone!


End file.
